Past Running After You
by ccs-rocks
Summary: I should be the leader." his opponent said, barely a whisper. Sapphire eyes glittering evilly. " They wouldn't want a leader making out outside his own club with a slut. Especially a Panther's slut." -- Sakura Kinomto. Amber eyes widened in surprise..RR


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS people! Clamp owns them!!  
  
A/n: Ok, so it's my first time to write a rated PG-13, but I'm telling you it's not my first time to write CCS fanfics. Ok, they are umm... let's say high school or something and it's their last year. But this fic's not about school anyways. =P Okay, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol don't have magics in this fic and not all of the characters have, k? That's about it that you have to know to understand the fic. X_X  
  
" Enjoy your stay here in Hong Kong." the intercom said as the passengers get their luggage and exited the plane. The girl shielded her aura as she felt two strong ones. Blue and green, but the green is much powerful. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
'Good to be back in Hong Kong.' she thought as she got her luggage. Some of the guys in the airport were checkin her out. It's not new to her anyways. She have brown hair with red highlights that are let down freely and her eyes are sapphire. She's wearing a leather pants and a black spaghetti strapped top.  
  
One of the guys who were catcalling walked towards where she is. " Hey, want to have fun with me tonight?"  
  
She scoffed at this. " Get lost, go fuck up yourself." she said cooly as she went straight to the parking lot to get her new car. Let's just say she got connections here in Hong Kong. Looking in a little piece of paper, she parked her silver convertible in front of a condominium . " Not bad."  
  
Pressing the button of the elevator, it opens instantly revealing an old woman who eyed her weirdly. " Kids today.." she heard the old woman muttered. She grinned to herself at hearing this.  
  
Looking for number twenty-three she spotted in at the end of the hallway. She got her keys from her purse and opened the door. To her surprised, it's already decorated and complete of furniture. ' All done, I guess I have to go to school now.' she thought to herself, not bothering to change clothes. It's only seven thirty and she won't do anything at home, so she can go today at her new school instead of tomorrow as she planned it.  
  
She decided to walk to school today. People would think of something if they saw her in a silver convertible, and she knows that. She knows how to go around this place because it's just near from the place she stayed before the last few years. Not really everything have change here. As she walked farther from where she's staying, two tall buildings came into view.  
  
Getting a piece of paper from her jean's pocket, she read it. She looked up from the two buildings as she was standing at the middle of them. Unknown to her, she caught someone's attention at the other building's rooftop.  
  
There, stood a man maybe the same age as she is. He looks like he's in a deep thought. He have messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. ' That dream I've been having lately, what was that all about?' he thought. ' I'm not supposed to be thinking about this stupid dream. Me and the gang have a lot more things to think about other that a stupid, meaningless dream.'  
  
He then noticed someone's behind him and to his instincts he know it was non other than the four-eyed freak, Eriol Hiiragizawa. " What do you want?"  
  
" Why do you always say that when I come near you?" the guy named Eriol asked in amusement. He have navy blue hair with matching sapphire eyes. When his friend didn't answer, he followed his gaze. A smirk appeared across his face as he saw the girl whose outfit is all black. " I thought you already have YingFa? Why look for others, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran growled at him. " Shut up Eriol, I'm not thinking about that girl."  
  
They looked down again finding it surprising that the girl was fuming in anger. She looked at the paper and then the other building, this takes about fifteen seconds before she finally realized her eyes are not playing tricks on her. She looked at the building she supposed to go to and she groaned. 'Why does it have to be that one?' she asked herself as she looked at the other building. ' Why can't I be in that other school.'  
  
The people that's going inside the school she supposed to go to, gave her weird looks as she's the only one whose dress in different. All of them are wearing a uniform. There's only one person who could do this to her...  
  
Punching the numbers in her cell phone angrily, a guy answered the phone after three rings. The guy in the other line already know what she's gonna say and he's trying hard not to laugh at the phone.  
  
" You fucking bastard!! A private school?! You want me to go to a PRIVATE School!!! Just wait 'till I get back and I'm gonna knock the shit outta you!!" the girl screamed at the phone, after many more curses and people who stopped walking and giving her more weird looks, she stopped. She only heard laughter at the end of the phone. She turned it off angrily.  
  
Back in the rooftop, Eriol said, " Whoa, that girl sure have colorful words! She's not supposed to be in that school, she's supposed to be in our school. "  
  
" And our gang, too." Eriol added earning a glare from the gang leader. He throw his hands up in defense. " Hey, that's only in my opinion."  
  
The girl realized someone watching her from the rooftop of the public high school that was only a block away from her so-called new school. She turned around in their direction catching them off-guard. Eriol and Syaoran didn't even think of this girl as a good observer. The sapphire eyed girl soon had a smirk on her face as she turned to walk towards her new school. ' Found what I've wanted.' she tought  
  
***  
  
Sakura had a bad day today, it's her chance to finally go to a public school, but she missed that opportunity. She heard students talking about this club not so far away from where she's staying and she wanted to check it out. Sakura was now on her way, wearing a red tube top covered by a black leather jacket. And matching black faded jeans, her hair was made into two french braids.  
  
She using her silver convertible on her way there and she noticed two cars speeding the other way. ' Just as I expected.' she muttered under her breathe. Getting her convertible park at the front, she noticed something strange.  
  
Looking around, about eighteen men was looking suspicious. Instead of walking to the front, she walked towards the side of the building and she saw something amusing. Two people were standing there, one is a guy, and the other one is a girl both the same age as she is.  
  
She noticed that guy from this morning. Messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes, it's definitely him. When she looked at the girl that was inches away from the amber eyed guy and she looks like she's forcing herself into him, she nearly snorted.  
  
The girl have auburn hair and her eyes looks like they're green. Looking around again, five of the men she saw before aimed their guns towards the guy. Both of the 'couple' doesn't seemed to noticed.  
  
Following her instincts, she got her own gun from her jacket and shoot two of them. The other three looked at their other members that was now dead and decided not to shoot their guns anymore.  
  
She decided not to go to the club anymore, she suddenly lost her mood. And about the two men that she just shoot, they are the one's who'll have problem on it, not her.  
  
***  
  
" You guys, Eriol told me there's a new girl in that other school." A raven haired with amethyst eyes girl named Tomoyo said. " And he told me she could be perfect new member in out gang."  
  
" You know we don't get any people to join the gang from that school." objected the ruby eyed girl named Meiling. " Besides, all of the people there are weak. They are just some rich snobs."  
  
" I second the motion." a girl named Chiharu said then continued to make out with her boyfriend Yamazaki.  
Meiling and Tomoyo both made faces and, " GET A ROOM!" They shouted in unison. Doing what they said, Chiharu and Yamazaki exited the room they were in.  
  
" Where are Naoko and Rika?" asked Meiling to her friend.  
  
" Probably in a cheerleader practice." Tomoyo said not bothering to look up from the magazine she's now reading. " I would suggest to them that should quit cheerleading like Chiharu did, but that bitch of Panther is the cheerleading captain."  
  
" Then they should really quit if she's the leader."  
  
" No, they should stay. If one of them can beat that bitch's moves, one of them can be the new cheerleading captain and kick out that slut from the team." They really don't want that girl, always a snob. Maybe she's even snobbier than the kids from the private school next to them. Right now, she's the girlfriend of their rival gang's leader. Even if she is the leader's girlfriend, she's just labeled as a ordinary member of the gang.  
  
They saw her panther tattoo yesterday, and it's on her right ankle with only a plain silver panther on it. Which means, she's only an amateur.  
  
Tomoyo is one of the people who have authorities to their gang, called Wolverine Streaks (lolz ^_^;). Their gang and the Black Panthers are always rival since forever. Tomoyo have a purple wolf tattoo that is in her right ankle, so that means she have an authority to the gang. Meiling have the same one as Tomoyo also, but her's is red.  
  
The guys that have authority to the gang have wolf tattoo on their right arm and any color they want. The ordinary members have a wolf tattoo that is plain silver and the guys have it in their right arm while the girls have it on their right ankle. Only leaders have their tattoos anywhere they want and any colors they want.  
  
***  
  
Still walking to school like yesterday, she slightly bumped into someone. That someone was with another person, she noticed. The two girls both stayed there, staring at each other for a second until the one who was with someone got her cell phone from her purse.  
  
" Omigod! Tomoyo, there's this girl that I bumped into and she exactly looks like Ying Fa." said the girl, adjusting a bit her glasses. She turned to look at the sapphire eyed girl she just bumped into and muttered a, " Please stay there for a minute."  
  
In about a second, a red Mercedes was parked not so far away from where they are standing and about four girls got out of it. All wearing hot outfits. The sapphire eyed girl guessed they probably go to the public school across her school.  
  
All the girls gaped at her, trying to remember if she's really the one they are looking for, for so many years.  
The sapphire eyed girl rolled her eyes, obviously getting bored because they are staring at her for a long time now. " Hoe." she said boringly.  
  
The five girls the same age as her widened their eyes at the same time and immediately run to her and hugged her.  
  
" We miss you so much Ying Fa." they all said in unison. The girl couldn't help but let out a sad smile.  
  
***  
  
::Next Chapter Preview::  
  
Both panted heavily and wondered what other special moves will the other one can do. Syaoran aimed a kicked but missed just a few inches. He is getting frustrated by the minute. What made him really frustrated is what happened last night at the club.  
  
How can he not know that the girl is not his Ying Fa? Is he that desperate he can't even notice the difference between the real one and the fake one? What kind of leader is he?  
  
" I should be the leader." his opponent said, almost a whisper. Sapphire eyes glittering evilly. " They wouldn't want a leader making out outside a club with a slut."  
  
One thought struck to his mind. ' She's the one who killed all those panther members and also making him realize that the girl he's with last night wasn't his Ying Fa.'  
  
***  
  
A/N: okay, no flames aloud. And NO grammar and spelling criticism, I hate those! -_-; tell me what you think, but I don't want to know what you think of my grammar! I wanna know what you think of the story! *grins* okay, that is all people and thank you. Lolz I need a certain amount of reviews until I update. ^_^; laterz! 


End file.
